


Why Is My Newfound Son and/or Nephew so Young?

by antisocialpizzq



Series: Peter is a Young™ Boy and has lots ahead of him [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Aunt & Uncle Avengers, Author was sleep deprived, Dad Steve, Domestic Avengers, I love may but the AU I'm doing needs this, Irondad, Superfamily, Team as Family, dad Bruce, dad bucky, peter my precious trans son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialpizzq/pseuds/antisocialpizzq
Summary: Natasha calls Peter "Young One," but how young is he Actually?This was written in a sleep deprived state with no proofreading, pls excuse the mistakes.





	Why Is My Newfound Son and/or Nephew so Young?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a self-indulgent fic written in the early hours of the morning. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> This work was inspired by a chapter in one of EowynPevensie90's works called Thunder and Lightning. You should check it out!!   
> (Again, I wrote this at two in the morning, I knew I had to have read a fic this was inspired by.)

Peter was hanging off the ceiling of the Stark Tower, while the other Avengers were sitting around.

"Is there a reason you're always on the ceiling, young one?" Natasha asked Peter.

The boy in question thought for a moment before answering. "I guess since I've received my powers and stuck to things, I tried to stick to the ceiling and it worked, so…" He shrugged.

"What if it hadn't and you fell off the ceiling?" This question came from Clint, who was looking a tad bit suspicious.

"Then I'd fall. I mean, I have faster healing powers so I wouldn't be in as much pain for as long." Peter responded, sounding as though he's thought about this before hand. "But, I mean, I can be a little bit carefree, though, right?"

Steve spoke up. "Why would you be carefree and not think about any and all consequences in reaction to your action?" Everyone looked at Steve incredulously.

Bucky quietly coughed out, "Mister, throw myself out of a plane without a parachute." That comment had earned him chuckles from everyone in the room.

After Bucky's comment, they all returned their attention towards the boy still on the ceiling.

Peter looked at them like it was obvious, "I'm fifteen, I'm still a kid. I can just have fun sometimes, even if I do have super powers.”

Wanda surprised everyone by speaking up in the situation, "Than why _don't_ you just have fun. Why do you fight crime with us? You have such a life ahead of you."

"I guess because it's the right thing to do, I can use a slight inconvenience to my social life to help save people." Peter looked proud of his answer.

Tony just looked annoyed, "Dude, you have two friends, just tell M.J. already and get it over with."

Peter immediately disregarded what Tony had said in turn to look at his phone instead. "Oh. Ned wants to go blow some chemicals up and see what my webs react to the most. Have fun while I'm gone!"

\---  
After Peter left, the other Avengers looked at Tony with wide eyes.

"The kid is only fifteen?!"

"He only has two friends?"

"He's doing those experiments unsupervised with another child?"

"Why do you let him go on missions?"

Tony was slightly overwhelmed by the questions. "It was his decision. He was kind of disowned by his aunt, so he lives with me now, and I train him the best I can. To be honest with you I don't like fact that he wants to save the world on his own, or the fact that he goes on missions and risks his life with us." Tony thinks of all the times Peter has risked his life; and when the boy came to Tony crying that his Aunt May had kicked him out. "I guess I'm kind of his dad now. I don't think he wants you all to know this, but he refers to you all as 'Aunt' or 'Uncle.' He calls me and Steve 'Dad' often. Bucky is called 'Pops.' Have fun with that knowledge."

The Avengers looked proud, almost. The newest, and youngest, as they just found out, Avenger thinks of them as a family, a real one.

A huge realization dawned onto Bruce, "Since Peter is still in high school, we are housing him, and have just recently claimed him as our own adopted child, are we all going to show up for parent-teacher conferences?"

**Author's Note:**

> My child has so much ahead of him; I hope you also read this in a sleep deprived state, so you ignored the mistakes.


End file.
